Plague Knight VS Pop Fizz
Plague Knight VS Pop Fizz is a What If? Death Battle written by PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8, pitting Plague Knight of the indie game Shovel Knight against Pop Fizz from the Skylanders franchise. Description Shovel Knight vs. Skylanders! Two masters of alchemy, but whose potion packs a bigger punch? Interlude Wiz: Alchemy, a form of science that has existed since the medieval era. Boomstick: It's all about creating potions! And these two use them as bombs, or even to turn into vicious beasts! Wiz: Such as Plague Knight, of the Order of No Quarter. Boomstick: And Pop Fizz, of the Magic element Skylanders. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Plague Knight Wiz: Few video game villains are as diabolical as Plague Knight. Boomstick: Yeah. He may not seem that dangerous, but he's all about spreading death and disease. Wiz: Without a care for those around him except his friend Tinker Knight and his love interest Mona, Plague Knight had one motive in life. Boomstick: Spreading death and disease? Wiz: Well, yes. But he also embarked on a quest for the potion of ultimate power. Boomstick: Now that's what I like! Risking life and limb in an attempt to take over the world! Wiz: He did it only to impress Mona. Boomstick: God dammit. Wiz: But he was strong enough to defeat his fellow knights to receive components for this potion and beat a shadow clone of himself created by the distillery's rejection of the potion of ultimate power. Boomstick: Hmm. Not bad. What else can he do? Wiz: He has an endless supply of potion bombs at his disposal. Boomstick: YEAH! Explosions! Wiz: Not only does he use these to attack opponents, he can use them to jump farther and clear ledges. Boomstick: Now there's something your Italian plumbers can't do! Wiz: Plague Knight has a number of powders and casings for his bombs. The Cascade Powder causes lingering fire, the Cluster Powder causes multiple explosions and the Sparkler Powder causes electric shocks. Boomstick: But of course you have your basic Black Powder which causes one nice-sized burst. The casings will cause the potions to bounce as they hit the ground, float, arc in the air, spin around him or drop at his feet. He also has a boomerang casing that brings his potions back to him. Wiz: He can also lengthen or shorten his fuse at will. He also has elemental bursts that explode with fire and ice. Boomstick: And as crazy as he is, he ended up with his true love. I wonder if they ever had... Wiz: PLAGUE KNIGHT IS cunning and ruthless. If a fight requires hand-to-hand combat, he'll wield his staff and put his bombs away. His strategies are unmatched by any Knight. He loves to jump all over a stage and fake out his enemies. He can also teleport away from his opponent. Plague Knight has the arsenal to defeat anyone who takes him on. ("Trickery?! HEE! The fruits of my research are no mere trick! BOOOOM!") Pop Fizz Wiz: You wouldn't expect a Gremlin to have so much power. Boomstick: But with his bombs and potions, Pop Fizz is the Skylanders' signature alchemist. Wiz: Not much is known about his past, but what we know is that Pop Fizz spends most of his time either making or drinking his own potions. His signature potions are an acidic concoction that creates a toxic pool on the ground below and a cloning potion that makes a carbon copy of Pop Fizz to fight for him. Boomstick: And you can't forget his orange bombs of death! That was always my favorite part of science class. Wiz: He will throw these bombs at opponents or shake them so hard that they explode in his hands. Boomstick: Oh yeah, one more thing we know: this little guy is fucking INSANE. Wiz: Pop Fizz does have a tendency to be psychotic. His life is devoted to the creation of his potions and using them in combat. But if that's not crazy enough for you, Pop Fizz drinks his own potions on occasion to transform into a savage beast. (Pop Fizz drinks his potion and becomes the beast.) Boomstick: In this badass form, Pop Fizz can punch an opponent to death with one hit! Wiz: Beast Fizz is certainly capable of holding his own without potions. His blows are so powerful that one slap can shake the Earth. However, this form wears off very quickly and he is vulnerable after transforming back to his normal form. Boomstick: But when Beast Mode isn't quite enough, Pop Fizz will chuck as many potions as humanly possible... or, gremliny possible, in a given span of time. Wiz: Pop Fizz is quick on the draw and his potions can create deadly combinations. He can mix his acid and bomb potions to create a fiery pit of death below. Boomstick: And when all else fails, Pop Fizz can upgrade to the Super Gulp! Wiz: It may sound like a drink from 7-11, but the Super Gulp is a deadly set of potions that are larger than Pop Fizz. Drinking one will turn him into Fizzy Frenzy, which is even deadlier than his initial form. Pop Fizz is an expert strategist with his potions and may be one of the most lethal Skylanders. (Pop Fizz throws a potion that explodes. "My juice is loose!") Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle (The Skylanders are assembled in their homeworld awaiting orders. Suddenly a large viking head appears.) ???: SKYLANDERS! (All the Skylanders gasp.) Trigger Happy: Master Eon! We haven't seen you in ages! Eon: I have come bearing urgent news. A new threat is approaching. A bizarre robed figure hoping to conquer the Skylands. Grim Creeper: Don't worry, Master! I can handle him no sweat! Stealth Elf: Not so fast, I want to do it! He won't be able to see me coming! Jet-Vac: No, pick me! I'll suck him to death! (All the Skylanders stare at Jet-Vac.) Jet-Vac: What?! Eon: No. Pop Fizz must embark on this quest and Pop Fizz alone. Terrafin: You gotta be kidding! Eye-Brawl: The crazy guy? Spyro: Surely there's someone more capable, Master! Eon: No. This person uses bombs in a similar fashion to Pop Fizz. Only he may know his limitations. Pop Fizz, you must not let us down. All of the Skylands are in danger. Pop Fizz: The potion is in motion, master! (Screen fades out to the outskirts of Skylands. Plague Knight jumps over to the island using a potion.) Plague Knight: EEE HEE HEE! This is the best of their defenders?! This conquest will be eas-- (sees one of Pop Fizz's potions.) ''So you use potions as well! But mine are certainly superior to yours! Pop Fizz: We'll see who's superior, you psycho! 'FIGHT!' ''(Plague Knight sends our potions to orbit him and throws several Black Powder explosives at Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz dodges them and throws an acid potion at Plague Knight's feet. Plague Knight jumps to avoid it and looks back, seeing the pool of acid form.) Plague Knight: EEE HEE HEE! Your tricks will not best mine! (Plague Knight throws several boomerang potions. Pop Fizz ducks to avoid them, but they come back and explode, causing Pop Fizz to fly forward.) Plague Knight: EEE HEE HEE!!! (Plague Knight advances towards a weakened Pop Fizz and the clockwise-orbiting potions hit him. With Pop Fizz still in midair, Plague Knight hits Pop Fizz far away with his staff.) Plague Knight: Absolutely pathetic! Pop Fizz: You cannot conquer the Skylands! I won't allow it! (Pop Fizz throws a purple potion creating a clone. Both Pop Fizz and his clone throw bomb potions, exploding in front of Plague Knight.) Plague Knight: Uggh... I mean, uhh, EEE HEE HEE! Pop Fizz: Stop laughing like that! You can't win! (The clone dissipates.) Plague Knight: Hey! Look over here! (Plague Knight teleports to the left of Pop Fizz. He hits him once with his staff and teleports again.) Pop Fizz: Show yourself! (Plague Knight appears in front of Pop Fizz.) Plague Knight: Here I am! EEE HEE HEE! (Plague Knight teleports again and repeats the process several times. Pop Fizz picks up on it and hits Plague Knight with a bomb.) Pop Fizz: For the Skylands! (Pop Fizz throws another bomb but Plague Knight teleports.) Plague Knight: I will end you! (Plague Knight throws several short fuse bombs that give Pop Fizz no time to dodge.) Pop Fizz: I... can't... lose! (Pop Fizz drinks a potion.) Plague Knight: Uh. Wow. I know you can get thirsty doing this but you are definitely not supposed to drink those. Pop Fizz: That's what you think, Mask Man. Now you'll see true power! (His voice deepens as he speaks.) ''ROOOAR!!! ''(Now in Beast Mode, Pop Fizz runs over to Plague Knight. Plague Knight throws several pink Cascade potions at him but Pop Fizz hits them away. He slams his palms onto Plague Knight, knocking him over.) Pop Fizz: ROOOAR!!! (Plague Knight suffers more blows from Pop Fizz and is now clearly in pain. Pop Fizz's potion wears off.) Plague Knight: All right. No more messing around. (Plague Knight changes his bombs to a Cluster powder that causes multiple explosions. Plague throws several of these bombs that cause Pop Fizz to enter an explosion limbo.) Plague Knight: You're finished! (Plague Knight jumps into the air using a potion and lands on Pop Fizz following the explosions while driving the staff through Pop Fizz's abdomen. Blood spurts as Pop Fizz groans in pain.) Plague Knight: I've won! Now I can... (Still alive, but barely, Pop Fizz begins to shake a Super Gulp potion.) Plague Knight: What are you doing? I defeated you! (Pop Fizz does not stop. The potion begins to sizzle.) Plague Knight: OH NO! (The potion explodes. When the smoke clears, neither Pop Fizz or Plague Knight remain. The camera pans to the other Skylanders.) Wash Buckler: What happened? Master Eon? What's going on? Eon: (begins to cry) '' We've won. 'K.O.!' Post-Battle '''Boomstick: That was awesome! Explosions everywhere! But at the same time, I feel the feels...' Wiz: While Plague Knight had the greater arsenal, Pop Fizz has battled hordes of beasts singlehandedly, giving him plenty of combat experience and strategy to counter Plague Knight's attacks. Both were also equally cunning in their strategies, and the Beast Form of Pop Fizz weakened Plague Knight to a point that made the two evenly matched. Boomstick: Plague Knight had the deception and the power to keep Pop Fizz on his toes. What it came down to was Pop Fizz's loyalty to defend the Skylands, and when Pop Fizz was doomed, he took it to the extreme and took advantage of his opponent's cockiness. Plague Knight thought he had won, but this match blew up in his face. Wiz: This battle is a draw. Next Time on Death Battle Judge: All rise. The case of Chun-Li, represented by... ???: OBJECTION! Judge: ... By Matthew Murdock, versus Mai Shiranui, represented by... ???: OBJECTION! Judge: *sigh* Phoenix Wri -- ???: OBJECTION! Judge: Ugh. (Sarcastically) ''The Ace Attorney. Phoenix Wright: All right! '''PHOENIX WRIGHT' VS DAREDEVIL In a collab with GalacticAttorneyCategory:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015